Tarchia Cannon
(originally, lore-wise) |role = All-terrain siege |useguns = Plasma cannon * 200mm cannon in The Great Beyond |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 700 |armortype = Medium |speed = 2.5; 4 when boosted * 3 in The Great Beyond |turn = 8 |sight = 6 |cost = $1600 |time = 0:58 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Cloud Piercer Expansion |groundattack = |cooldown = 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) |range = 15, minimum 5, radius 2 |ability = Amphibious |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Cannot be depiloted * Receives a speed buff while inside a Spinblade's radius * Must be locked on to the target before firing (see Weapon stages) * Takes 6 slots in transports * Explodes when destroyed ** The explosion detonates a plasma cannon shot at the Tarchia Cannon's position |artist = *Moder.U (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) }} The Tarchia Cannon is an artillery vehicle used by the Wings of Coronia, which holds the distinction as one of two amphibious artillery vehicles (alongside the PsiCorps Magnetron). It was created by Kanegawa Industries during the Mental Omega War.The Great Beyond text: "These new hover artilleries from KI should be useful for off-shore siege." Official description Whenever an attack from the sky is impossible or difficult to execute, the Wings of Coronia deploy their reliable Tarchia Cannons on the battlefield. These bulky artillery units can float above all types of terrain and water areas and while initially the engine that makes them hover can't achieve high speeds, the Tarchia is another one of the units which can use the Spinblade to their advantage. After marking its target, the Tarchia will fire its long range plasma cannon that will pulverize most enemy defenses and structures hidden behind them, making this particular unit a perfect siege machine. Be advised though, as this vehicle cannot fire on the move and will have to recalibrate its cannon whenever it changes its position.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Tarchia Cannon is a rare Tier 3 land vehicle used by the Wings of Coronia to serve as an alternate siege unit. Its attack mechanism is locking the target building for a period of time and then launching three plasma cannons. The main feature of Tarchia Cannon is amphibious, which is the same as PsiCorps' Magnetron. However, Tarchia Cannon is extremely slow, which makes it necessary to rely on the effect of the Spinblade to get its speed to a normal level to get to the destination. As a complement, Tarchia Cannon's armor is much heavier than its peers. Despite its all-terrain combat capability and powerful firepower, Tarchi has a drawback that is completely different from other Coronian units: it has almost no flexibility that it is completely impossible to make any defense against the unit that attacks it, so Tarchia needs to be protected by other anti-infantry and anti-armor units. In addition, if Tarchia switches the strike target when the attack on a building is not completed, the length of time it takes to re-lock the new target won't be reduced by the time it takes to lock the previous target. Weapon stages The Tarchia uses a weapon cycle even though it only has a single offensive weapon. It always starts at the lock-on stage once it switches targets. While there are 3 stages total, only 2 of them are mentioned for simplicity. * Stage 1-2: Lasts until 250 frames (16.7 in-game seconds). In other words, this is the lock-on stage where an aiming reticule will be present on the Tarchia's target. For more details, Stage 1 lasts 200 until frames while Stage 2 lasts until 250 frames. * Stage 3: Once it has reached 400 frames (3.3 in-game seconds), the cycle will repeat back to Stage 1. At this point, the Tarchia has fired 3 times before returning to lock-on stage. Appearances Origins * Tarchia Cannon prototypes bearing the Allied unit color scheme, armed with a conventional cannon instead of a plasma cannon (which uses the Grand Cannon's effects but are statistically identical) and moves slightly faster (3 instead of 2.5, since Spinblades haven't existed yet) than Foehn Tarchias appear in The Great Beyond where six of them are sent as reinforcements during the mission if the player uses the Pacific Front arsenal, although they are not yet buildable. Assessment Trivia * Tarchia is a genus of ankylosaurid dinosaurs that lived during the late Cretaceous era in what was now Mongolia. Its name means "brainy one", which refers to the large size of its brain. See also Other Foehn siege units: * Shadray External links * Official showcase of the Tarchia Cannon prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:多智龙火炮 Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Wings of Coronia Category:Hover Category:Windspin